Gundam Wing The New Age
by ChaosMaxwell
Summary: Years have gone by since the war had ended and the gundam pilots had all settled down. But suddenly Quatre's son Corey Okami Winner decided it was time for a change and once agian the colonies and earth are led into chaos Can the children save humanity? R
1. Operation Meteor 2

Gundam Wing The New Age Episode 1, Operation Meteror 2.

Note-I do not own Gundam wing but I do own the GWNA characters. All of them, except the ones from GW so no copying, I do have ownership to the characters as well. ^^' enjoy this.

It was cold and dark outside, snow had covered the ground leaving it white. Loyaltiy Yuy stood at a window inside of his home, looking out at the frozen earth, hed only lived on earth for a few years of his life. The rest of the time he had spent with his mother and father in the colonies, peace had taken over at last. but one boy was going to change that all.

---------------------------

"Master Corey..We're awaiting your orders..." David said as he saluted his commander, the commander of the CAFT army. Corey Okami Winner. "Send the Leo troops to Germany's capital......and send the Aeris troops to London.... That's where we'll find most of the supplies we will need..and the top Preventers bases...." Corey said in his low voice and didn't look at his trusted soldier. "And make sure to call Captain Hearts....... I have some business I would like to discuss with him..." David nodded slowly before running off to give the orders. Corey took a sip of the water on the table next to him. "You believe this world we live in is peaceful father? Just wait.... Wait until I have control......." Corey said to himself, a small smirk on his face.

--------------------------

~*~*~At the annual Preventers Christmas Party~*~*~

"You cant be serious, Quatre's not coming?" Duo frowned and folded his arms, looking at Sally. Sally shook her head and looked at him. "He has business to attend to...we cant expect him to show up every year the president decides we need to have a little time off together..." She told him. Duo sighed and nodded slowly, he looked at the floor. "H...have you heard from...?" Sally shook her head. "No Duo..I haven't heard from Hilde...and she wouldn't want to see you now anyways....not after.." Duo nodded. "I understand....." He had never seen his son, he'd never held him, and he'd never been there to teach him things. But, he had created him; well he had helped, on accident. And to this day, 17 years after it happened, Hilde wouldn't talk to him or even come near him. "Hey! Guess who's here!" Trowa said a small smile on his face as Quatre opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking at them all. He did look a little down, not like that wasn't normal, he'd been down ever since he'd lost someone special to him. One of the only people he ever had to hold onto. Duo skipped over in a small sarcastic way and slapped him on the back. "Hey there! Thought you weren't coming Bud!" Quatre shrugged lightly. "I...suppose that I just had to come...I just had to get out of that stuffy little meeting room...." He forced himself to smile softly, the way he had use to smile. Duo chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah! Hey C'mon we've missed you Quatre, I'm getting you for the first hour.." He snickered. Quatre stared at him and looked at Sally as if saying help me. Duo grabbed Quatre's wrist and dragged him, he had stumbled along behind him. "Duo...I came because..theres something I need to warn you all about......" Duo blinked. "What?" He asked and stared. "Theres someone...they...War is coming..." He sighed and gulped, he hadn't wanted to ever tell but now was the time. "WHAT?!" Duo half shrieked, every one in the room had turned to stare at the two of them. 

-------------------------

"What is it?" Mercenary captain Rick Hearts snarled as he stared at the screen, Corey had called him. He stared at the blonde boy a little agitated. 3 teenagers stood behind him. Leonardo Hearts, Brittic Johnson, and Ari Skyblaze. "I have a request for you Rick...." Corey said in his cold emotionless voice. "And what would that be?!?!" He yelled, he had been in the middle of finishing up something that would have earned him enough money to last him 6 years. 

Rick glanced over his shoulder at Leonardo and the others. "Leo......" He said softly. Leonardo nodded slowly and turned to leave. "I'll...go get us some food guys...." Ari watched him walk off, once he was at the door she smiled. "Leo!" She called. "What?" Leonardo looked at her. "Remember to get cheese on it! In order for it to be a Cheese Burger, it HAS to have CHEESE on it." Brittic had started laughing. "Ari, you're so mean!" Ari nodded. "Oh..I know..." Leonardo said nothing before walking out of the room.

"Now what was that deal?" Rick asked, he didn't want Leonardo to hear, he never liked him hearing, only because he was fond of him. Leonardo was like his own son, despite not being his real son. "I want you to carry out an operation for me...I intend to cause a small riot on earth.... I'll need to in order to take control..." Rick frowned. "The last mission I did for you Winner....you failed and I spent almost a year in prison for attempted massacre...." Corey smiled slightly. "This time..you wont even have to step foot on the earth..." Rick and his mercenary had found a place where they could stay and work in peace without much chaos. An unfinished colony, Colony X-1234908, they had come there after Rick's capture and were just getting back on track.... "What do you have in mind then?" Rick said now a little interested. "Operation Meteor.....ever hear of it?" Rick nodded. "Yes...of course..." Ari looked slightly shocked, Operation Meteor, that had been a plan to sacrifice lives, she wasnt liking the sound of it right now. "I want you to carry out that plan...useing Colony X-12769 Also known as L20...." Corey continued. "$200,000....if you complete that...$900,000 more if you bring me the Test Tube Soldier.....X-4.....other wise known as Shiro Travily Winner...." Rick nodded slowly and rubbed his temples, thinking. Brittic looked at him. "I..think its a good deal sir...." Leonardo walked through the door, carrying 2 bags of Macdonald's and a drink carrier. "What's a good deal?" He asked and stared at them all. "We accept......we'll carry out this so called plan of yours Mister Winner...." Corey nodded. "I expect a report weekly Captain Hearts...." He smirked before the line disconnected. Rick looked at the 3 teenagers. "Pack up tonight..we're moving out..." Brittic yelled. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Leonardo was silent and set the food on the table before walking out of the room, slightly angry, he had started liking this colony. 

------------------------------------------

~*~*~Back at the preventers party~*~*~

All eyes were on the two. Duo, and Quatre. Quatre frowned and looked at the floor, he knew they had figured out that he had news now. Lady Une, Noin and Sally had approached the two. "What is it Quatre?" Une asked in a slightly harsh voice which had sent chills up his spine. Quatre stared at the floor, as tears formed in his eyes. "War....Corey....he's....you get what I'm trying to say right? Its almost OZ all over again..." Quatre looked at the 3 women, tears slipping out of his eyes. Sally and Noin had looked startled. Une however, was not suprised. "We'll mobilize a couple of troops tomorrow morning......" Quatre looked at them. "But we don't have the equipment! We only have 3 mobile suits!" He exclaimed. Duo nodded. "Quatres right man!" He said and frowned. "We're in trouble..." He sighed. Just at that moment someone walked into the building. "How you give up to easy..." Came a familiar voice that had startled the group. Une glanced to see who it was and to her suprise it was Chang Wufei. Wufei had been assigned to be commander of a preventers training camp in Singapore, they hadn't expected to see him again. "There are plenty of mobile suits at the training base...if you need any....come pick them up.........." Une nodded. "Duo..." Duo nodded. "Way ahead of ya sister!" He ran to Wufei. "Well man, looks like were partners again! Let's go get those suits and some troops! What'da ya say Buddy?" Duo gave him a pathetically innocent look. Wufei grunted and turned, glancing at Sally. "I came to see you..but I suppose these matters are more important..." Sally nodded slowly before they left the building.

--------------------------------------------------

Loyaltiy had been watching the snow all day from his window before someone knocked on his door. "Loy?" He heard a voice, it was his uncle. "Come in Milliardo...." Loyaltiy said calmly. Milliardo opened the door and walked to him. "How you holding out up here? Being groundeds tough...but then again its better then what your father could have done to you..." Loyaltiy shrugged. "I suppose so...but he's gotten softer over the years, you've noticed that..." Milliardo nodded, that was true. Heero had gotten soft over the years, he'd settled down, formed a family, gotten a job, things like that could change a man. "I..just wanted to check on you.." Milliardo said before walking to the door. "Don't worry about me....If I want out..I get out..." Milliardo nodded slowly and shut the door. Loyaltiy blinked and stared at the sky as he saw a flashing red star fall from it quickly followed by others. He sighed and stood up. He, as the son of the earth's representatives, had a meeting to attend to about political issues, but was that going to go well? Or would it end in disaster?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum! To be continued! Next time on GWNA, Corey sets his plan into place, playing Rick and his mercenary like chess pieces. And what's this? Leonardo? And Trowa's Daughter...Is there something between them? Or does she pity the boy who hides behind half a mask. Shiro Winner has been attending a school for boys in Saudi Arabia, which is taken hostage during Corey's raid. Can he save them? And Riddle Schbeiker is introduced as the Semi-God of death enters the scene, taking on all responsibility to causing a flaw in the Operation Meteor plans, but why is he refusing to leave the base? As Duo and Wufei head to the training camp, things get worse. Their plane is attacked by a group of Test Tube Soldiers who have an intention of killing them. Tune in for Gundam Wing The New Age Episode 2....A Reunion With Sorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please! I would like it if you did ^^ flamers are welcome, and of course Compliments are welcome! but please R&R so that I know people are actually taking an interest in my Gundam Wing The New Age work.-ChaosMaxwell


	2. A Reunion With Sorrow

Gundam Wing The New Age Episode 2; A Reunion With Sorrow

Note-I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own GWNA so please do not copy my characters OR my plot it took time to create this. Enjoy this. ^^

"You cant be serious, Wufei......." Duo sighed as he followed Wufei down the airports busy hall ways towards their gate. "I am serious.......They declared War yesterday, you people need to watch the news if your going to put out these fires..." Wufei sighed and looked at Duo. "Then agian...you people are fools..." Duo looked at his feet and was silent. "If..we had known we could have prevented all of this...." Wufei nodded in agreement slowly. "Yes..we could have......." They got to their gate and stood there stareing at it as if it were some sort of portal leading them to unknown dangers. Wufei was first to board the plane, Duo had hesitated before walking onto it, feeling a little uneasy. They sat in their seats but for some reason...eyes were on them, quite a few eyes as well. Duo twidled with his thumbs and gulped. "Wufei....is it me or are they..?" Wufei nodded slowly. "Its you.." Duo sighed and looked out the window. "Y-yeah...." He said as the fastened seatbelt sign was turned on and the plane began to move in its slow pace, turning onto the highway like runway.

"Chester......" One boy wispered to another, the boy Chester, looked at him. "Yeah?" He asked softly in a wisper. "Thats them...those are the preventers..." The boy said. Chester nodded. "I know A.J...." A.J looked at him then at a girl in the seat behind him and wispered something. Duo had been watching them now, he was beyond nervous now, he was feeling closterphobic in this plane. The girl nodded after Chester finished talking to her and once the plane took off they got out of their seats, pulling out guns. "Freeze! Right now!" They yelled. Every one on the plane remained silent and froze.

----------------------------------------

"You what?!?!" A scream filled the hall ways to a school. It was an all boys school for "gifted" children. "You told me to "blend" Dr. Q.....I was challanged to a fight so I fought......." A boy said, talking into a video phone. The old man on the other line sighed and shook his head. "X-4..you have an advantage....theyre all humans....an-" Shiro waved his hand to cut him off. "And I am an elite weapon of distruction? I know Sir.....Its not like THEY know....to them....im just Shiro......simple, plain, Shiro Travily Winner....." Shiro said calmly and shook his head almost in disgust. "But still-" The phone line blinked, as did the lights. "Huh?" Shiro stopped and looked around, hanging up the phone quickly. The lights flickered once more then went off completly, gun shots sounded as glass shattered around the boy. "What?!" shiro yelled. "Get down! Hands on your head and kiss the ground!" A man with a covered face yelled loudly. Shiro stood there, a little paniced but not to paniced, he was mostly amused. "I said get down!" The man yelled agian and clicked his gun, more gunshots sounded, this time from the cafateria, Shiro could hear the boys yelling. He dropped down to his knees and layed onto the ground, eyes a little wide. 'The boys...oh great....' he thought to himself and gulped, the man grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the cafateria.

Once they got to the cafateria, Shiro saw each boy sitting against the wall, some were dead and piled in the center of the cafateria which had made him angry. He was thrown into the wall and told to sit still, which he obeyed without an arguement, he would have to make a plan in order to get them all out alive. Hopefully he could do so. For all of their sakes. "You! Right there!" One of the men nudged Shiro with a gun. "Get up and tell us your name!" The man yelled, most of the youger boys were crying. Shiro stood up and looked at them. "My name is Shiro Travily Winner........and...make up your mind..shall I sit or shall I stand?" The men looked at eachother. "Hes it...cuff him, put him on the chopper and kill the others.." Shiro stared. "I dont think so....you think im going just like that? and letting you kill all these people?" He had a small smirk on his face. The men stared at him, clicking their guns, Shiro turned and ran passed the boys, and kicked the cafateria doors open, running down the halls, two of the men following after him, the last one standing and watching the boys carfully. One of them stood up, he had a hat on his head with the letters C.A.T.T.S.A stitched on it. The man pointed his gun at him. "Sit back down now!" The boy laughed and shook his head. "I was here first..."*He said with a slight laugh.

Shiro heard a gun shot from the cafateria and winced, but he kept running quickly as the two men followed him. He turned a sharp corner and rushed up the stairs, slipping up a little.

He made it to the roof and winced when he felt a bullet enter his side, he fell to the ground.

A gun was shoved to the back of his head now as one of the men clicked it. "You put up a fight Shiro...." He said and shook his head. "Its a shame.....that someone like you had to get mixed up in this..some people belive your the next Heero Yuy..." The man placed his hand on the trigger. Shiro heard a gun shot, and saw the man drop over, the other turning to stare at where the bullet had come from. It had comefrom that boy, that boy with the hat whos eyes were shadowed by its rim. Another gun shot was fired and the other man dropped down, they both were shivering in small puddles of red goo. shiro stood up. "Hey....t-thanks.." He said and smiled. His eyes went dialated, then he blacked out.

---------------------------------------

The alarm was sounding at preventers headquarters. Someone had broken into the base and had killed a good 14 people in the building. Sally and Noin had been searching the area near the cafateria. "Do you see him?" Noin asked and glanced at Sally. "No" She said and looked around, suddenly the air vent fell. They looked at it and a boy dropped out, pointing his two hand guns at them. "Take a step and I shoot!" He snarled. Sally gasped. "R-R-R...." Noin stared in disbelief. "Riddle Schbeiker...." Riddle nodded slowly, his shoulder length brown hair messy from all the running and fighting. "You got it! now then.....Tell me where those blue prints are so I can go home...." He said harshly. "We dont know.." Sally explained. "Theyve been missing since Quatre moved back to L4....Understand? Why are you doing this..." Riddle stared at each of them, clicking his guns. "Because im the Semi-god of death..its in my blood to fight...." He said calmly. At that moment Riddle was tackled to the ground and cuffed. "What?!" He screamed, Heero had caught him off gaurd. "Hurry...lock him up...we'll get his reasons when we call Hilde..." Riddle growled. "Shes not there stupid! Shes....Shes on a buissness trip.." He stated a little nervous now, hed never been on good terms with Heero.

Sally and Noin nodded as they watched Heero yank him up. "You...kid...are going to have some serious time.." sally shook her head. "No Heero..I have a better idea.....send him to my office in an hour..." She told him. Heero and Riddle just blinked.

~*~hour later~*~

Riddle stood infront of Sally, stareing at her, she looked back at him. "Riddle Schbeiker..I hear by sentance you to at least 48 hours of preventers services on the combat feild..." She said in a stern voice. "WHAT?!" Riddle said in disbelief. "Take it..or spend your life in prision.." Sally stated. Riddle sighed and nodded. "Fine..." He said a little annoyed. "You will be shipped off to base 4009 tonight.." Riddle shook his head. "Hell no Ms. Po...IM NOT LEAVING THIS BASE!!!" Sally blinked. "W-what? Why?" Riddle laughed slightly. "Ive waited 17 years........17 years to get to this city...Im not leaving this base until ive gotten the blueprints from Duo Maxwell for MobileSuit proto-type Shinigami..." Sally stared, she hadnt heard of these so called blueprints, she had thought he had ment WingZERO, everyone lately had wanted those blue prints......"Then you...will take care to make sure that operation meteors original plans will not be removed from this base.." She said and stood up."and I will come up with a punishment for you later.."

--------------------------------------------

Karan Barton, Trowa's little girl, sat outside in a feild, it was dark out on X-18999, she didnt care though, she looked at a picture inside her locket, holding it close to her. It was a picture of how her family had been before. Of her, her brother and her father. But, years ago...Her brother Leonardo Michealangelo Barton, had run away, ashamed of their fathers past. "Leo....Please be alive........I miss you...."

Leonardo sat in his mercenary teams ship, looking at the same picture, brushing the picture of Karan with his thumb lightly and just stareing, he had half a mask...half of a terrifying theater mask, hideing half of his face, the half he wanted no one to see.

"Hey Leo! You okay?" Brittic asked and leaned against the doors frame. "Im fine Brittic...." Leo said as he put the picture away. Brittic walked over to him. "Good..because we got new orders to split up into groups, Me, You, and Ari are going to earth, Captain, Cougar, Rabbit, and Gregson are going to the colony we have to drop..." Leonardo nodded slowly. "I see...." he said and stood up. "So you all are going to let that spoiled brat play us like chess pieces on a board?" Brittic blinked. "Leo! what are you saying! we have to follow orders..." Leo was silent and walked passed him a little annoyed now. "Go tell Captain..When we get to earth..we will be doing as we wish..." Brittics jaw almost dropped. "L-Leo?!" Leo walked out of the room slowly.

-------------------------------------

Chester, A.J, and the girl had risen their guns, making sure everyone was leaned over, hands on their heads. Chester and A.J grabbed Duo and Wufei, pulling them up to their feet. "H-hey!" Duo yelped and looked at them, noteing that they were only kids. "What do we do with them Takaia?" They said and looked at the girl. Takaia looked at them. "What Barret said to do....give them the knock out gas and lets get to the cockpit and land this plane so we can get out of here....then we'll let Barret get what he needs out of them..." She explained. Chester nodded and looked at them. The fight began. Wufei and Duo hadnt let them gas them and had started the fight, first punches then leading to kicks and small blades. Duo was first down, injected with a tranquilizer gun. Takaia had caught him of gaurd. She looked at Wufei and A.J fighting and sighed, firing another dart, knocking Wufei out after a few minutes, his last words before falling into darkness. "How could..a woman..defeat me?"

The plane was landed at Tokyo International airport, Takaia and the two boys had disguised themselves, as the pilots. No one seemed to notice that they were not the real pilots. Duo and Wufei were dragged off the plane and taken to a car. Later on that day, they had awoke, tied to chairs. The ropes cutting into their skin. "W-where are we?" Duo groaned as his vision slowly came back to him, even though it was blurry...."Welcome....even though you wont be here long.." Came a voice, it sounded like a deep voice. "W-who?" Duo said and tilted his head. "Dont worry about it...now then..shall we play a game?" The voice said with a slight laugh.

--------------------------------------------

"David......" Corey said while looking out of his office window, out at the city. "yes sir?" David asked. "I want you....to go and send a couple of troops out.....send them to the preventers bases....we need to take those fools out to make room for a new era...." Corey said and looked at David. David gulped and nodded, running off, he knew better then to disobey Corey Winner.

Things were not going well at all for the colonies, or earth, and by the looks of it, Corey just might get what he is wanting...Absoulute control.

--------------------------------------------------

Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum! Next time on GWNA Episode 3, Duo and wufei find themselves playing a game for their life, but how can a game of basketball be that important?

Riddle finds himself in bigger trouble then ever when he finds out the charges he will face for murder after this CAFT military issue is settled, in the mean time he does nothing but stands gaurd. Loyaltiy Yuy appers on the scene, asking for permission to leave and go to find the legendary warrior, well son of the legendary warrior, Chang Narimi. Uh....pizza anyone? The Cattsa group decides after a "freindly" game with the gundam pilots to throw a little pizza party and have some fun, which Duo seems to like. But Wufei...just seems annoyed with the food fight..... Tune in next time on Gundam Wing the New Age; A Dragons Pride.

-------------------------------------------

R&R remember! I wanna know what you people are thinking! Flames are welcome, and of course compliments are! ^^-ChaosMaxwell


End file.
